enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Culdee Fell
Culdee Fell is the ninth episode of the third season. Plot Murdoch meets Alaric and Eric, the nice and quiet mountain engines at High Peak Marshaling Yard. After a terrible accident from months before, Culdee's overhaul is complete. Derek and Rocky return the little mountain climber to Kirk Machan, but Culdee is feeling worse for wear, traumatized by his accident. With his confidence rattled, he loses his nerve, and this starts to concern his friends and colleagues. Meanwhile, the mysterious lamp of Proteus continues to bring about vivid foreboding to the wandering shepherd, who is seeking a possible refuge in high places. Culdee is greeted by all his friends, particularly Catherine who has missed him dearly. Culdee is forced to ignore her as Walter Richards takes him on a trip and gives him another assignment. Meanwhile, on the steel bridge high above Poll-ny-Chrink, the shepherd is greeted by another vision with electrical consequences - he is jolted off the bridge and dangles off of it for his life. Culdee takes Catherine up the hills and tells her about his accident - he was heading up to inspect a damaged bridge, when he fell off the dmaaged track and was sent flying down the mountain, landing in a barge down at Poll-ny-Chrink. The barge floated away, taking the disheveled little engine with it. The barge flew through several precarious areas, including shooting down a waterfall and going through several rapids. At the end of Poll-ny-Chrink, the barge ended its dangerous journey, and Culdee somehow managed to stay in one piece. Culdee and Catherine arrive at Shiloh, where Harold informs them of the shepherd's predicament. Culdee is too afraid to head up the mountain to rescue the shepherd. Back at Richards's office, he is contacted by Sir Frederick Aura, who tells him not to fail him again, and to retrieve the lamp. A hidden door in Richards's office opens and reveals the gear of Aura's hitman, and Aura tells him to suit up. Back at Kirk Machan, Culdee tells the others that he's too afraid to head up the mountain, but Percy arrives to counsel Culdee by telling him about Gator. His pep talk works and Culdee heads up the mountain to save the shepherd. With sparks, bursts, and electrical surges, Culdee and Catherine battle against a toppling bridge to save the wandering shepherd. Across the gorge, Richards is aiming at the shepherd, preparing to shoot him to obtain Proteus's lamp. However, Aura contacts him over his walkie talkie, advising him not to act when there are so many witnesses around. The shepherd is forced to drop the lamp in order to climb to safety and Richards dives into the cavern after it. Back at High Peak, Culdee is praised as a hero, and the shepherd is taken away by The Doctor. Eric and Alaric meet with Richards, who was failed to retrieve the lamp, which has instead been snatched up by Oliver, Nelson, and Patrick. Aura scolds Richards for his failure over the walkie but commends his engines, telling him that he'll handle the dirty work while Richards continues to do field work. Richards complies, completely throwing in his lot with Aura. After the credits, there is a flashback to the day Culdee left Crovan's Gate Works. Edward goes to visit Douglas, who is being repaired. Gregory Larson is also there playing guitar. Douglas begins to rant against diesels, causing Larson to stop playing abruptly. However, when Edward calms the Caledonian down, Larson returns to playing. Edward leaves the works and reflects that something is seriously wrong. Characters *Edward *Percy *Douglas *Murdoch *Whiff *Rosie *Stafford *Gator *Logan *Stanley *Winston *Hank *Rocky *Patriot *Proteus *Culdee *Ernest *Wilfred *Shane *Patrick *Alaric *Eric *Derek *Sir Handel *Victor *Kevin *Harold *Patrick *Oliver *The Military Jet *Catherine *The Fat Controller *Walter Richards *The Doctor *Sir Frederick Aura *Donald (does not speak) *Samson (does not speak) *BoCo (does not speak) *Paul the Mechanic (does not speak) *Gregory Larson (does not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Belle (cameo) *Connor (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Sam (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Millie (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Byron (cameo) *Buster (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Jeremy (cameo) *Carlo Debris (cameo) *Dex and Winslow (cameo) *Miss Jenny Packard (cameo) *Richard Hatt (mentioned) Trivia *A promo for the episode was released on September 18, 2015 titled "A Tale of Two-Faced Engines". This story line was cut from the final script however, and became its own episode Derek and the Two Faced Engines. *This episode almost aired during Season 2, but was pushed back and re-written to be placed into the Season 3 line-up. The episode itself could be considered a 3 year project. *This episode marks the first appearances of Patrick, Wilfred, Eric and Alaric and the first speaking roles of Shane and Ernest. *Most of part 3 of this episode was filmed with a GoPro. Gallery Culdee Fell Promo Z.jpg|Promotional Image Kirk Machan reloaded.jpg CuldeeFellCrovansGateDerek.png Alaric and Eric.jpg Culdee Pushing Catherine.png Ernest Pushing His Coach.png Poster.jpg Culdeefellsight.jpg Whoa.jpg CuldeewithWalterRichards.jpg EdwardPromo.jpg Welcome to Kildane.jpg KilldaneLoggingCrewandSam.png Derek at Killdane and happy to be there.jpg The Opening Scene Murdoch.jpg Whiff the Garbage Engine of Truth.jpg Derek Culdee Rocky odd caravan.jpg Culdee Fell yeah.jpg Stanley at Killdane.jpg Culdee climbing.jpg Culdee at the Kirk Machan Station.jpg Belle in black livery.jpg Elsbridge Culdee Fell.jpeg Rosie Percy Maithwaite.jpeg Maithwaite.jpeg Culdeefelllll.jpg James at the Works.jpg Sam and Logan.jpg Rushing Rapids.jpg Gator Porter Percy.jpg Gator .jpg ERNEST eric alaric isobella.jpg Who are they.jpg Patrick mixing it up.jpg Logan and Caitlin at Kildane.jpg Murdoch, Alaric, and Eric at the High Peak Marshaling Yard.jpg Culdee rescue eric alaric .jpg Belle in black.jpg Cove.jpg Culdee Fell Part 1 underwater.jpg Catherine and the astronaut.jpg An overhaul can be very exhausting.png The secret tunnel.jpg The Hitman.jpg Patrick and Oliver.jpg Oliver and Patrick yeah-uh.jpg Culdee rescue.jpg Climax.jpg Culdee rescue man in the hills.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Multi-Part Episodes